


Sorry

by toothIess



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothIess/pseuds/toothIess
Summary: Korra has had a bit of a rough day as an avatar and just needs to be in her girlfriends arms





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place AFTER the setting of the graphic novels and Korra and Asami basically just live together

Perhaps Korra should consider retiring at the world’s avatar. This was something that had been on her mind plenty of times throughout her life, but lately it had been more prominent than ever before and it startled her somewhat.

Earlier this morning she had only just started her breakfast which Asami had especially baked for her when there came a few strong knocks on the door of their joined apartment in which they had been living in together for the last four months. Assuming that it was an urgency Korra didn’t hesitate to open the door and wasn’t entirely surprised to find Tenzin here with a stern expression on his face which immediately told her enough.

Asami hadn’t said anything with it and just exchanged a final look with Korra who had seen the somber look in her girlfriends eyes before she had left through the door with Tenzin at her heels. Asami wasn’t someone who would question these sort of things and pretty much knew that Korra had important avatar duties to fulfil and was already convinced that at the very end of the day Korra would return to complain to her about how everything had turned out. These were just the moments that Asami had to be there for her. She let out a deep breath while she handed the untouched breakfast to an enthusiastic Nagga who gobbled it up in one bite.

Korra had followed Tenzin through the crowded streets while he explained why he had asked for her assistance exactly which had something to do with a stubborn council-head who refused to listen to President Zhu Li’s words and orders which was why the avatar had been called for. As Korra stood there at outside of the Mayor’s office she didn’t quite listen to what these men had to say. She tried to appear interested at least, but she was certain that Tenzin could see through that facade of hers.

She jumped slightly when she heard the sound of an explosion which made her shake on her feet. Lots of glass shattered onto the pavement of a jeweler while a masked figure jumped through it and headed down the opposite direction. Korra picked up her glider with the intention to cut this person off by going down another street.

Only her attempt was interrupted when a Satomobile came at her with squeaking tires. Korra could only raise her hand to make a large boulder appear in front of her which caused the car to slip down the other side of the road and into a fire hydrant. Water spurted from the broken hose while the driver of the car tried to climb from the damaged car.

In an instinct Korra rushed towards the middle-aged man with gray hair so that she could pull him out of there through the shattered window. The man’s foot had gotten stuck underneath the steering-wheel which had come lose from the impact and if Korra would keep pulling onto the man like that she’d definitely break his foot.

"Come on," she pleaded instead. "Can you pull it loose?"

The man tried in vain to free his foot but it didn’t stir one inch which didn’t reassure Korra at the slightest. Carefully she leaned forwards to get closer towards his feet while she watched how flames appeared at the bonnet of the car which told her that she didn’t have much time left before this too would explode and her hands became sweaty because of that.

"Hold still," Korra seriously warned him so that he would stop his useless struggling which gave her better excess to lift the steering-wheel so that his leg was finally free. Korra then leaned back and gently pulled the man out of his seat without putting any pressure onto his probably broken bones. The man let out a soft whimper at the release because he was able to climb out of the car while he was heavily leaning onto Korra who took him to where Tenzin and Lin where waiting for her.

Almost immediately the car exploded and the force knocked Korra onto the ground because she had been closely standing next to it. She could taste dirt and soot into her mouth as she only heard the sound of loud ringing into her ear. This was the only sound that she heard for quite some time while Lin had pulled her further away from the wreckage and the debris to make sure that she was doing alright and hadn’t gained any life threatening injuries.

"Korra?" Lin quietly called for her to get any reaction from the avatar.

Korra mainly shook her head and squinted her eyes. "I’m fine," she replied, but she didn’t exactly sound convinced and Lin didn’t buy it. Still the chief of police kept her lips pressed together as she helped Korra back onto her feet once she felt less disoriented. "Where is the culprit who caused all this and -"

"He managed to escape," Lin sadly responded. "My men are after him as we speak but haven’t been stressful yet. I believe that he planned this car crash as well to create a diversion so he could easily escape. It’s currently being invested."

"I failed?"

"No, Korra," Lin said sternly. "Why don’t you go home so that you can get some rest. You nearly died for crying out loud. The police is taking control over this situation for now and there is nothing else that the avatar can do. I’ll make sure that you are being escorted home."

Apparently that was all that Lin was going to say about the matter before she started to order some of her men around who came to aid Korra into the back of a Satomobile. There was no chance that she could take more to Lin or either Tenzin about this person who had been responsible for this because they had more important things to focus on than worrying over a washed up avatar who failed to protect the people of Republic City.

The ride back home went in silence and not even the driver uttered as much as a word with her while Korra stared through the window to see the scenery. Her vision was still slightly blurry from the impact of the explosion and perhaps it would be for another couple of hours. Korra guess she would only find that out if she were to get some rest, but her mind was much too awake for that. Ever since Korra had first arrived at Republic City she had gotten rather used to not being entirely accepted as the avatar that the people needed ans she had worked on herself and had grown tremendously throughout the years and had bettered herself in every way. Yet that didn’t mean that it didn’t sting when her help wasn’t being required. She was still the avatar.

Korra was almost in a zombie like state when she entered their apartment when the driver had dropped her off at the entrance. The apartment complex was located not too far away from the police station and at the center of the city so that Korra could be close to where the people needed her to be. If they still needed her at all that seemed.

It was almost as if the muscles in Korra’s body had swollen twice their size from the way it had hit the concrete and it almost made it impossible for her to made her way into her apartment. Almost in an instinct Asami was there and Korra could detect the scent of jasmine on her skin.

"Korra, what on earth happened to you? Are you alright? Do you need anything?" Asami began to fire questions at her at a rapid pace with worry written in her dark eyes.

Korra could only tell her everything that had happened and how she had failed to catch this person who had been responsible for these explosions. She was being carried towards the sofa in the living room and carefully placed next to Asami so that they could look each other in the eyes. Asami’s hands found hers and she played with her fingers while Korra kept on talking.

"Korra, I need you to stop blaming yourself," Asami insisted with a soft voice so she wouldn’t sound too direct, but she needed to let her know that she was serious. "You successfully saved the life of a man and -"

"Let the culprit run away instead?" Korra finished with a grimace.

Asami sighed at her reaction. "That wasn’t what I meant, Korra. It is not _your_ fault that he managed to run away. You should give yourself credit for saving the life of the driver. I’m certain that you’ll be properly thanked in the morning once you’ve gotten some rest and perhaps Lin will tell you that they’ve succeeded in catching the guy anyway. Don’t worry about it too much."

Korra swallowed thickly as tears brimmed her eyes "Asami, I--I wanted to catch him. I’m still the avatar and I cannot even catch a simple bomber. I am the worst avatar to exist and I cannot even wait until the people of Republic City show up at our door to confirm that thought. It should only be a matter of time. Perhaps I should just resign as an avatar cause the people deserve better than me. I owe them that much."

Asami caught her by surprise when she threw her arms around Korra and enfolded her into a careful embrace. Korra’s warm breath brushed against her neck and she felt how her tears fell onto her shoulder. Asami’s fingers ran through Korra’s dark hair in a reassuring gesture whose heart was beating frantically in her ear.

"Stop it with the self pity, Korra. Stop gloating on yourself. Do I need to remind you of all the times that you’ve saved the people of Republic City and they thanked you for it? You even saved the world countless of times and created another portal in Republic City. The people need you, Korra. So what if you failed to catch one bad guy? You were able to save another man’s life instead and almost got yourself killed in the process. That is something to be admired and the people will agree with that choice you made. _You_ are the avatar that this world deserves even if you might disagree with me now, that might change tomorrow. Don’t lose that spirit of yours because the world isn’t done with you yet."

Korra had lost all control as she broke down into quiet sobs into Asami’s shoulder who only tightened her grip on her. There was no need for them to say anything because they understood one another. Korra knew that Asami was right and that she had reacted on an instinct and had assumed the worst.

She could feel how Asami planted feathery light kisses on the top of her her hair and Korra almost thought that she had imagined them. Asami's arms were strong around her and it made Korra feel safe and protected as if nothing could touch her when she was here. It was at moment like these that Korra was beyond grateful that Asami was there to make her see sense and to bring her back to reality. She was a good avatar and she had proven her worth repeatedly in the past just like she had done just now when she had saved that man. With Asami at her side Korra realized that she had more strength inside of her than she had previously thought.

That was why Korra buried herself deeper in Asami’s hold as she let the warmth of her girlfriends body take her in. Korra even felt how Nagga had lifted her head on her legs to be a part of their embrace which made her spill even more tears. Not because she thought that she had screwed everything up, but because she was loved and adored by someone as wonderful and exciting as Asami Sato. If someone like her could love her than how bad could Korra be as the avatar? It was what she told herself over and over again until she drifted into a dreamless sleep in the young woman’s arms.


End file.
